


Icarus

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith is adorable, and not very socially knowledgable. But his boyfriend Lance loves both of these things about him, so it's all okay.Oneshot/drabble





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377181) by lavenderdreamer13. 



"Hey Keith," Lance said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. He could finally do that now because they'd only just started dating! He'd been waiting a long time too, but that was a secret, so shush. "Say that thing you said again. You know, the thing you said yesterday or something."

Keith knew what he was talking about too. 

"...wasn't ICarly the guy with the wax wings who flew into the sun?"

The fact that he was completely serious and not joking...

Lance wiped away a happy tear. 

"I love you so much, babe."


End file.
